Tei
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: ~PREQUEL TO THE NEED~ Sesshoumaru gives advice to a little girl, and ponders on the mistakes he has made in his past. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Scruffy (Inu) Fluffy (Sesshou) or Catty (Kagome) if I did, I would be cuddling the first two, and then asking Kagome for my own set of prayer beads bwahahaha  
  
AN: I suppose you could call this a prequel to The Need, though it has nothing to do with the storyline of The Need it does mention the birth of Akkan (Inuyasha's son in The Need) and Moriko (Inuyasha's daughter in The Need). I do suggest that you read The Need if you have no idea about who these two children are, but you don't have to. Also, if you have read The Need and wonder how Moriko knew whom Sesshoumaru was, this might explain it. On with the story!  
  
Tei  
(Younger Brother for those of you that don't understand Japanese)  
  
He didn't know why he was here; he supposed that the passing on of his father's blood had brought him. But he knew that wasn't true, for Inuyasha had already had a daughter, but he could smell his hanyou brother's mate giving birth, and he had run to their small hut by the Bone Eater's well with an urgency he had not known in a long time. A loud cry pierced the normally calm air and he felt a small smirk cross his lips, a boy. Jumping down from his spot in the high branches of the Goshinboku tree he walked closer to the hut, hearing his half brother's words he felt a memory be triggered from deep within his own mind.  
  
"Moriko, this is your tei, your little brother."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, this is your tei, your little brother"  
  
A young looking Sesshoumaru peered into his father's arms, curiosity and anger written clearly in a face that had not yet learned to mask its emotions. In his arms was a small bundle; with golden eyes and soft white hair he let out a surprised gasp when the little hanyou grasped his hand in his two chubby ones. His eyes softening he tried to keep his voice cool and harsh as he pulled his hand away reluctantly.  
  
"Dirty Hanyou"  
  
He could feel his father's glare on his back as he walked swiftly out of the room, his hands still balled into fists he remembered his little brother's touch. It had been so kind, and curious, gentle even. He remembered the innocence in his little brother's eyes, and the way that they so closely resembled each other made him feel close to the little mutt. Though he could never bring himself to admit it.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"You have to always look after him Moriko, you are older and you should care for him, understand?"  
  
"Yes papa"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt himself grip the roof on which he was now balanced, almost losing the mask he had on his scent he felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks as more memories flooded to him  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Go! Get out of my sight hanyou!"  
  
"B-bu-but papa said you had to take care of me!"  
  
"I wouldn't take care of a hanyou like you if it were for my own life."  
  
"Sesshoumaru . . . nii-san . . . please . . ."  
  
"GO!"  
  
A teenaged Sesshoumaru watched as a young Inuyasha scurried off into the forest, as soon as he was out of sight he touched the tears that were streaming down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha . . . tei"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
The hut had settled down now, and Sesshoumaru raised his head as he watched his brother's daughter walk out of the hut with her little brother in her arms. Looking at the boy-child carefully he could clearly make out his expression, innocent, pure, so much like Inuyasha. Quickly, without a second thought he jumped down in front of the girl, Moriko. Looking into her eyes with his heart bared he muttered carefully.  
  
"Always take care of your little brother girl, hear me?"  
  
He watched satisfied as the girl nodded and then proceeded to ask who he was. He wasn't quite sure how to answer, and then, a small smile came to his lips and he whispered to the girl who so resembled his little brother . . .  
  
"I am your Uncle Sesshoumaru"  
  
And with that he walked away from his niece, nephew, and his Tei, feeling complete he whispered to the winds so softly that Inuyasha's sensitive ears barely picked it up.  
  
"Take care Inuyasha . . . my tei."  
  
AN: Aaa, see now you know how Moriko knew Sesshoumaru. This is just something that came to me like nineteen minutes ago, I'll post it next morning since it's already 9:50 pm here. Hope you all like it, please don't forget to R&R and leave your email! 


End file.
